


Will Always Lie (Rewritten)

by Our_Nom_De_Plume



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), Engagement, M/M, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Nom_De_Plume/pseuds/Our_Nom_De_Plume
Summary: Pairing: Starcropped (Cross x Dream)How I wish I could say I had no idea this would've happened.My intuition warned me.
Kudos: 15





	Will Always Lie (Rewritten)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this old old old fic in my wattpad book called "He Always Lies", but I hated how the ending was so for a few months I started editing it. also blue probably can't kill any fucker so let's do this in a ship that makes sense lol.
> 
> Also how the fuck did I never write Starcropped before oh my god
> 
> Shoutout to smshlyn for proofreading!

Before I knew it, he had me.

It's a seemingly normal evening, I was leaning on the wall just outside the ballroom as my brother was talking to Ink, Cross and Error. I wasn't. I was a bit away from them. Blue walked up next to me. We said nothing.

We had long passed the moment of sharing thoughts as he already knew how I felt and I was too engrossed in my thoughts to ask him what was going on with him. You'd think I'd know what to talk about because hey - I'm a buisness man, and I just got engaged, but I didn't. There were only a few thoughts in my head. All of them revolving around the same person.

The same person who stood only twenty feet away from me. The same person who wore the innocent smile like his most beautiful accessory on that face of his. How I wish I could say I had no idea this would've happened.

My intuition warned me.

_Don't let his smile fool._

But his smile was so sweet, so handsome and so genuine. It seemed as if his smile could light up a dark room with more power than anyone would ever discover in electricity. That platinum flash of teeth made everyone's mood turn into the best thing that ever happened to them. Like it was the best day of their lives.

_Don't let his eyes confuse._

His eyes? They were a beautiful array of purple and red. Something that seemed impossible to achieve when translated. In those heterochromia eyes, you could see the past, present and future but most of all, love. I felt the ambiguous intensity of looking him in the eye which felt simultaneously invasive and vulnerable. And I liked it.

_Someone who hates you will always lie._

I didn't heed the warnings. He fed me his sweet lies like maple syrup and I believed every word that escaped those lips. I clung to everything he said like I was an addict. Addicted to him.

I shifted unsettled, wincing a little. Blue noticed. "Pain?"

"Yeah, my back hurts."

"How come?"

"Kinda fell on the armrest of my chair. Lost my balance."

Blue hesitantly nodded, believing me as I lied to him so easily.

Technically it was true. But Blue didn't need to know that Cross had pushed me over. Cross was smart enough to make everything look like an accident. Cross spotted my gaze on him, quietly excusing himself from the conversation he was having and made his way over to me. "Hey, you."

I offered him a half-hearted smile. "Hey."

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "I got distracted from my friends by you."

This was how I knew him. Gentle, honest and suggestive. He always implied things with that soft smile. "Cross, aren't you afraid they'll tease us?"

"Let them," Cross replied as soon as the words escaped my lips. He pressed his lips to mine, softly touching me as if I was fragile. Such a contrast with yesterday. "Cross, I mean it. We can't do this out in the open."

"I know," the sword wielder murmured. "It's our dirty little secret."

Not just that.

He caressed my cheek, pecked me on the lips and ran away to the others again. Blue whistled. "That guy will be the death of you."

 _Don't I know it_ , I thought to myself but I didn't say anything. As we had agreed, Cross and I had kept many secrets. One of them was about our relationship.

What about? Our relationship was perfect on the outside, but behind closed doors it held horrors.

Blue took notice of the engagement ring that was about to slip off. He mentioned it to me and I pushed it back. "Let's go back to your room. I bet you didn't even look at the wound on your back."

"Mother, is that you?" I asked jokingly.

He laughed and pulled me past the others and into my room. Error raised an eyebrow but didn't question us as we walked by. Cross flashed me a sweet smile from across the hall before I entered through my doors. My friend rumbled with his pockets before he finally found a flashlight to see my back more clearly as the dim lights of my room weren't enough. He lifted my shirt and clicked the light on. "Jesus!"

"What?"

"It's bruised badly. What kind of a chair was that? You look like you laid down on a bunch of bricks and had an elephant step on you."

_No, I laid on an armrest as my fiancé kept shoving me into it, before roughly slamming me against it and putting his knee in my stomach as he screamed at me._

"It doesn't hurt that much. Just a bit."

I hissed when he touched the sore skin. "Don't do that!"

He shook his head. "Keep an eye on your bruise, Dream. You need to take this to a doctor if it doesn't heal quickly."

I nodded and watched as he left. As he left, he crossed the path of Cross at the doors. My fiancé stepped closer to me. "What was that about?"

"Just the bruise on my back. Blue wanted to see how bad it was."

"Did you tell him what happened?"

"I told him I fell on a chair."

The sword-wielder squinted his eyes as if he were trying to spot a lie but he shrugged. "Nice excuse."

I scoffed. "Yeah because in reality, you shoved me again."

"It's not like I meant to hurt you."

"You keep saying that but it's been four months since you first hit me."

"I said I was sorry and you said you forgave me! Why do you keep rubbing it in my face?!"

"Because you told me you'd never do it again!"

Cross snarled. "Something like this takes time!"

"You're bruising me, Cross! You've been hurting me ever since that first hit."

"What do you want me to do?!"

"I want you to quit," I felt my blood pumping as adrenaline rushed through me. "I'm done with this. Stop touching me. Stop talking to me. Stop claiming you love me as you wound me!"

My mistake was too late to be justified as I witnessed and felt him shatter. His eyes grew cold like they had yesterday and I didn't even dare to say anything about it. Instead I knew I had to get away. I knew what was coming and I knew it would leave me with another wound.

I turned my back to him, went to the door but he pulled me back roughly by my arm. "Are you dumping me over this?"

"No! It's not like-…"

The bruise on my back throbbed and shot hot, searing pain through me upon contact. The impact was harder than expected and before I could even recoil, he was on top of me. His face contorted in hatred, tears flooding their eyes as he spewed venom. Yet I heard nothing from them. I only felt his rage and the flaring of those purple and red eyes, and my own pitiful struggle as his hands closed around my throat.

All I heard was a vague voice shouting: "Cross! You're killing Dream!"

Don't let his smile fool. Don't let his eyes confuse. People who hate you always lie. Because liars come with a filthy price.

There is murder in his paradise.

Before I knew it, he had me.


End file.
